World Championship
by darkheart992
Summary: Luke has just become a Digimon Tamer in the WDC, in the hopes of becoming a Champion Tamer and possibly Tamer King. But many surprises are in store for Luke and his friends. Raising Digimon isn't just fun and games. Not anymore.
1. Brimstone

**Chapter 1**

**Brimstone**

So basically, there are six ranks in the DWC (Digimon World Championship). I, like all Digimon Tamers who join the DWC, started my Tamer career at the lowest rank – Bronze. Once the paperwork is filed, and you're given your Tamer ID, a Master Tamer presents three eggs to you.

Master Clafoer, who led Team WildCharge, had only one DigiEgg when it came my time to choose the egg that would hatch and become my first Digimon partner. The egg was nearly six inches at its longest and three inches and it widest. Its shell looked like it had been bleached white with no other color or any kind a design.

Master Clafoer walked with me to the housegate, an arch that was fifty or so feet both high and long. There was a slit in the right side just wide enough for a Tamer ID to be inserted.

"All the supplies a new Tamer needs will be inside," he said, taking me ID for a moment. "I have given you 6000 bits as well as access to Dina Plains, where you can capture more Digimon. As you obtain higher ranks, more hunting grounds will be unlocked for you."

"Capture Digimon?" I asked.

"Mmh. But as a Bronze Tamer, you will only be allowed to raise three Digimon."

As he was about to turn and walk away, a crack split the top of the white egg. Then another. And another. Then the egg shattered, leaving me holding a small black, round Digimon with big yellow eyes, and fit perfectly in my cupped hands.

"Bo-taaa," the Digimon yawned.

"A healthy Botamon," Master Clafoer said. "Take good care of him. And don't forget to name him." Then he walked off.

"If I remember correctly, you will one day become Agumon," I said to the Botamon as I scratched the top of his head. "I'll call you Brimstone."

Brimstone hopped to the top of head and snuggled up like my hair was a pile of blankets. "Bo-taaa," he yawned again as I inserted my Tamer ID into the slit in the housegate.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this isn't very long, but i promise you that Chapter 2: A Complete Team, will be much longer. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	2. A Complete Team

**Chapter 2**

**A Complete Team**

I woke up to what felt like a basketball being bounced off my chest every second.

"Luke! Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" a voice chanted in sync with the basketball bouncing.

When my vision cleared from the haze of sleep, I noticed that it wasn't a basketball bouncing on my chest - but it was roughly the same size and weight - but a round, pink Digimon with large, almond-shaped red eyes.

"Brimstone?" I asked the Digimon. "You're a Koromon?"

"Yup. I Digivolved when I woke up," he replied, bouncing on my chest again. Then, out of nowhere, he looked embarrassed.

"What's wrong?"

He bounced again, but turned to the far wall. "I made a mess."

I followed his gaze to see a tightly coiled pile of brown, steaming goo.

"Sorry," he said.

I couldn't fight back a smile. As I sat upright, Brimstone slid into my lap. "It's alright," i assured him as I scratched behind his ear. "We'll clean up before we go anywhere."

His stomach - at least I think it was his stomach - growled. He looked up at the with those big, Koromon eyes.

"Okay. You eat, I'll clean."

For an In-Training level Digimon, Brimstone ate a lot. Within ten minutes he ate the entire 10-day supply of Rookie level Digifood, when less than a day's supply should have filled his belly.

So we walked to the food store, Brimstone matching each of my steps with a single bounce, bouncing no higher than my knee.

The outer walls of the store were grey stone. A green canopy hung over from the roof. On the roof was a ten-foot model of a paper bag overflowing with brown pellet-feed.

Brimstone asked me to pick him up and carry him while we were in the store. He was nearly as light as he was before consuming all the Digifood earlier.

The inside of the store was dim with only one light in the center of the ceiling that slowly changed color. Shelves were aligned in a way that maximized space and allowed customers to browse comfortably.

"New Tamer?" a girl asked from somewhere beside me. The light changed to normal, which allowed me to see her features more clearly. She was a few inches shorter than me with such dark hair that it appeared to have a blue sheen. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds.

"Well?" she asked as the lighting turned green.

Only then did I realize that a long moment had passed. "Yeah," I answered with a slight blush. "Just joined yesterday."

She studied for a moment, then her eyes fell to Brimstone. "You must be out of food."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Koromon tend to eat like most Champion levels. A 90-day supply of Champion food should hold you over. It'll cost 3000 bits, but a day's supply is equal to a 10-day Rookie supply."

"I only have 6000 bits, but I'd rather feed Brimstone more than anything," I said, scratching the top of his head.

The girl smiled. "So, do you have any other Digimon?"

I shook my head.

"That's not good. You have to have three Rookies before you can take the test to become a Silver Tamer." She looked lost in thought for a moment before her eyes twinkled with an idea. "I captured a Sunmon earlier today, but I already have three Digimon and it would be a real shame to let such a cute Digimon. If you can capture a second Digimon, I'll give you Sunmon for 1000 bits."

"Why not just it to my for free?"

"Ha! I don't even know you. Besides, Tamer Law won't allow it. Unless there is an exchange of credits, Sunmon would still be treated as is it were mine."

"Okay, then I agree. I'm Luke by the way."

"Alice," she smiled.

The owner of the store told me it would take a while to fill my order for a 90-day supply of Champion food, but it should be done by the time Alice and I got back from hunting.

Digimon were not allowed to come on hunts, so I left Brimstone with Alice's Digimon.

Dina Plains was a magnificent sight. Small pillars of grey stone dotted the landscape in a few places. At the northernmost edge was a vast lake of crystal clear water, Lush green grass covered the land.

Digimon of all kinds swam in the lake, ate berries from large bushes, or relaxed in the warm sun. However, I was only interested in a small group of Digimon, who, like Koromon, were only heads. But unlike Koromon, these orange-furred Digimon each had a dark grey horn coming from the tops of their heads. Their faces were not furred, and were pinkish-white.

Keeping low, I removed a twenty-foot long, blue chord as thick as my little finger from my pack. On both ends of the chord was a light grey snap that fit snugly around the chord just enough to allow it to slide down the chord if need be.

"Weird," Alice whispered as she looked at the group of Digimon. "Tsunomon usually don't do anything with their own kind."

"In the next few minutes, there will be one less in Dina Plains," I said as I put a snap at the midpoint of the chord.

"Just be sure not to pull too hard if it struggles. The snap will come undone if you do."

Carefully and quietly, I crept closer to the group of Tsunomon. Even when i was five feet away, they showed no signs that they noticed me.

Swallowing my doubt and anticipation, I tossed the chord around the nearest Tsunomon and gave it a good yank to make sure the snap slid down the chord until it was snug around the In-Training Digimon.

It let out a surprised yelp but didn't try to run away. The other six did. Instead, the Tsunomon turned around and stared me straight in the eye with a sort of tempered wonder.

"You aren't going to try to run away?"

No answer, only the same wondered look.

Alice can over to stand beside me. "You're a funny one," she said to the Tsunomon.

Only when the Digimon spoke did I realize it was male. "I've had a Tamer before. But she released me when I Digivolved. She said I was ugly."

"That wasn't fair of her," I said as I took a slice of bread from my pack and offered it to him. "I don't think you're ugly. Do you have a name?"

"My former Tamer named my Snowball, but I wanted to be named something to reflect how strong I am, like Blade or Razor," he said after he finished eating.

"Razor would fit you well," Alice told him. Then to me: she said, "Tap him with your with your ID. It'll register him as your Digimon."

Snowball's eyes lit up. "You want me as a partner?"

I smiled as I tapped his forehead with my ID. "You will be my Digimon until I die. Razor."

"Tsunomon," an electronic voice said from my ID, "Registered as member two of Team WildWinds."

Sunmon levitated an inch off the ground. Other than the small yellow flame on top of his head, his body was red-orange and resembled a sun. He was a little smaller than Razor. Evenly spaced on his sides were dull spikes that led from one side on the flame to the other.

"Apollo," I said, naming him.

* * *

><p>If any big fans of Digimon read this, I would appreciate it if you would go to a site like .com and tell me if I am describing these Digimon close enough. Thanks in advanced.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone cares to do this for me, go to a digimon wiki and tell me if I am describing these Digimon well enough. Thanks in advance.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The Thrill of Battle**

Master Clafoer stood in front of me, his face hidden by his hood like the time we first me. Brimstone, Razor, and Apollo were lined up side-by-side between us. They had just woken up and eaten, a 2-day supply of Champion food between them. I was really not looking forward to the day the became Champions.

"Holy, Beast, and Dragon," he said, refering to my team. "No that your Bronze team is complete, you are ready to start entering matches. I have already entered you in your first match."

"Really? Who is it against?"

"Team Junk. You will have an hour before it begins. Come. There is a Tamer taking the Silver exam, and I would very much like to see his match."

A blue, child-sized Digimon stood facing three, much larger Digimon. Birdramon, a giant Bird Digimon that looked as if it were on fire. Woodmon, a Plant Digimon whose thick tree bark acted like armor and could repel most attacks. Togemon, a Plant Digimon who looked like a cactus wearing boxing gloves.

The smaller Digimon was Veemon - Rookie level. One Rookie against three Champions was insane, ten Rookies hardly equalled on Champion.

A blue energy field surrounder the eight-sided ring as a buzzer sounded. "Team Havoc's Tamer, Jeff Summers, has taken a very large risk!" the announcer shouted over the roar of the crowd. "Team Desertheat has never lost a match, and Jeff insults them by sending only one Rookie to battle against Desertheat's three strongest members!"

"Is he insane?" I asked Master Clafoer.

He shook his head. "His Veemon, like Brimstone, is a special Digimon. I wouldn't be surprised if Veemon knocks the three of them ot without taking a single hit."

A second buzzer sounded, and the Veemon charged Woodmon. Birdramon took to the air, and Togemon readied itself to attack.

Togemon jabbed down at Veemon, who jumped to the side before jumping and headbutting the cactus.

Fire rained down from the sky as Birdramon flapped its mighty wings. But Veemon got behind Togemon before the fire caught him. The Togemon fell forward, knocked into a daze.

Woodmon swung its arm down like a hammer. "Dragon Fist!" Veemon yelled as Woodmon's arm glanced off his glowing fist. "Vee-Headbutt!"

Woodmon went down.

Birdramon cawed as it came down with at Veemon with its talons open. "Talon Dive!"

"Vee-Headbutt!"

The two collided and crashed to the ground. The entire stadium went silent as they struggled to get up.

Cheers erupted as Veemon stood and raised its fist in victory.

"I don't believe it!" the announcer wailed. "In under thirty seconds, Veemon was able to defeat three Champions!"

"Get ready," Master Clafoer told me. "Team Junk in wanting to battle right now."

"Is it time to fight?" Apollo asked me.

"Yes," I told him. "I don't know what to say here. Just don't get hurt out there. Okay?"

"I'm so excited!" Brimstone bounced. "I can't wait to get out there and-"

His expression went blank.

"Brimstone?"

Whatever it was spread to Razor, then Apollo. Then they started glowing and changing shape.

When Brimstone stopped, he was as tall as a small child. Yellow covered his body, leaving the claws on his hands and feet white, and his eyes blue.

Razor was just as tall as Brimstone. His single-edged horn was now a cone-like horn coming from his forhead. His eyes were blue. He wore a kind of animal skin over his back that was blue with lines of darker blue all over it. His legs and belly were yellow, but on his belly was a light blue, egg-shaped feature with a purble design inside it.

Apollo was also as tall, with blue eyes and a cat-like face. On his forhead was a disk with a yellow-orange flame coming out of the middle.

"You all Digivolved," I said in awe.

Master Clafoer put his hand on my shoulder. "Agumon, Gabumon, and Coronamon," he said. "If you want, I could make this battle worth Silver Rank of you are to win."

"It wouldn't be right to have a Silver exam as my first match," I told him.

"You would make history."

"I would like to have more friends," Brimstone said.

"Me too," Razor said as well.

"And me," chimed Apollo.

"Okay, okay," I grinned. "We'll make it a Silver exam."

Team Junk consisted of one Raremon and two Numemon. The Raremon was larger than the Togemon from the previous match, and looked like living sludge. The Numemon were only slightly larger than Brimstone, and looked like slugs with thick tongues always hanging out of their mouths.

"Three Champions against three newly-Digivolved Rookies," the announcer said. "This is Team WildWinds' debut battle, which is also a Silver exam. No matter this battle's outcome, there's no way it could be as entertaining as Team Havoc's match!"

The second buzzer sounded. One of the Numemon rushed at Apollo at the same moment Razor and Brimstone rushed Raremon.

"Petit Fireball!" Apollo said. A small fireball shot from the disk on his forhead and slammed into the Numemon. A one-hit knock out.

"Foul Swipe!" Raremon shouted as he swung his claw at Razor, who jumped back to avoid being hit.

Brimstone cried out in help as the second Numemon tossed him clear across the ring. Razor knocked it out with "Blue Balster", a small stream of blue flames.

Raremon knocked Razor and Apollo out with one swipe. The two Numemon got back up and swarmed to their leader.

"Oh! Team WildWinds is down! Team Junk wi- Wait a minute! Brimstone of WildWinds is getting back up, and he's Digivoloving!"

"Pepper Breath!" Brimstone yelled as he stopped glowing, he didn't Digivolve. Fire swelled up in his mouth before a large fireball slammed into a Numemon and sent it flying into the other.

"Breath of Decay!" Raremon screamed, yellow gas spilling from its mouth and rushing toward Brimstone.

"Spitfire Blast!" Brimstone yelled, a steady stream of fire shotting from his maw and colliding with the yellow gas.

The gas ignited and expolded, knocking Raremon out cold.

"Team Junk is down! WildWinds is the victor!"


End file.
